


Help Wanted

by Padacockles_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Impala, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padacockles_pie/pseuds/Padacockles_pie
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so just read it if you want.





	Help Wanted

The sign read as I stepped through the diner doors. It's been a couple years since I left Sam and Dean. I couldn't take the heavy duty work load that was put on us constantly. I couldn't stand being ignored by Dean because apparently I always did something wrong on the hunts we went on. Then there was this incident with a vampire killing me and Castiel bringing me back, so, I left and I didn't turn back once because I knew for a fact that if I went back, I would not hear the end of it from Dean. He was also being so rude to me for no reason so that just gave me the impression that I didn't belong there. I was never mean, or ignorant towards anyone. It was just so much to handle.

I tried to be a good person, a good hunter. 

\---

*time skips brought to you by Cas*

I walked up to the counter and sat down in front a woman behind the counter. She has brownish gray curly hair and blue eyes. She was absolutely stunning considering she is much older than me. "What can I do you for, darlin'?" She said as she wiped off the excess water on the counter. "I see you're hiring for a waitress position? I was wondering if I could apply for the job?" She smiled and put the rag down.

"Tell me about yourself...?" "Y.F.N, Y.F.N Y.L.N. Well, I'm Y.A years old. I am currently living in a cheap motel because I recently quit my old job and I had nowhere to stay. I'm a very nice person and I am really happy to accept the job because let's face it. . . I need money and you need someone to buss tables." She looked at me quizzically. "Well Y.N, welcome aboard." She smiled and handed me an apron. "You start tomorrow at noon. See you till then." She went into the back and I started towards the exit doors. I opened the door and started walking back to the motel. I sighed in relief. 

____

*time skips brought to you by Cas*

A couple weeks later...

"Hi welcome to Shirley's Diner, what can I get for you today?" I said as I took out my pen and paper to write down the man's order. "I'll just have a chocolate milkshake, honeybee." His accent was odd. I think it was scottish? I could be wrong though. He wore all black. He was a little bald but he wore it well for the age he seems to be which was, maybe 45. 

"Coming right up." We exchanged looks then I went to the milkshake machine and put a cup under the spout and held the button in until it was filled to the top. I put whipped cream and a cherry on the top. I picked up the milkshake then took it over to the man in all black. When I set the milkshake in front of him the bell above the door rang. "Looks like my associates are here." The man in all black said as he stuck a straw in his milkshake. 

I turned my head towards the door and saw two people I thought I would never see again. I walked back over behind the counter and grabbed two menus for Sam and Dean. They sat across from the man in all black and they looked pissed. "Honeybee! Can I get two menus for my friends?" I looked at them and nodded. 

I heard Dean say "Crowley, damn it! We're not friends for the last damn time!" I chuckled and grabbed two menus and put them in front of Sam and Dean. "What could I get you to drink?" I looked at Sam and he looked up at me and a look of confusion spread across his face. "Y/n?" I smiled then looked at Dean. "Y/n." He looked me up from head to toe. "So this is the dump where you ran off to? I can't say I'm surprised..." Sam nudged his brother and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Dean, you don't have to be such a dick." Sam said looking at his older brother. "No Sam, it's okay. I guess you can't fix ignorance over time. What do you want to drink Sammy?" He smiled and said water. I looked at Dean with a smug smile on my face. "I guess it's a pink lemonade for you pretty girl?" He had a plain expression and said water with gritted teeth. "Coming right up boys." I rolled my eyes and walked to get their drinks.

I looked back at their table and I caught Dean starring at me. His eyes are quickly averted as Crowley claps his hands in front of Dean. I grabbed their waters and brought it over to the table. I set some straws next to the drinks and took out my notepad. "Are you ready to order?" Sammy smiled at me again and his eyes seemed to have soften a bit. "Sunny side up eggs with whole wheat toast and a side of fruit." I smiled and looked at Dean. His eyes weighed heavily on my own. 

"A piece of cherry pie. Come on Y/n, you should know this already." I just nodded and walked away. I gave the order to Rob the cook and walked over to the cherry pie and cut a slice. I walked over to Dean and set it in front of him. Then I went back to cleaning off messy tables and helping other cusromers. "Orders up!" Rob dinged the little bell and I wiped my hands on my apron while walking over into the kitchen. I grabbed Sams food then set it in front of him. 

I saw Sam receive a call, he looked worried. "Okay Charlie, just stay there and stay hidden." Who's Charlie? I saw Sam set some money on the table and grabbed Dean by the Jacket. I looked for the man in black but he simply disappeared out of thin air. Dean turned to looked over his shoulder and stared at me. His eyes had worry written in them. Just like that he left with Sam out the diner door. I sighed and walked over to clean off their table. 

*time skips brought to you by Cas*

I walked over to the door and flipped the sign to closed. I grabbed my bag and clocked out. I locked the door after leaving the diner. I looked at the time on my phone which read 11:30 pm. I put my keys in my bag then put my sweater on. I started walking in the direction of my shitty apartment. I would pick an area that is surrounded by woods to work in let alone live in. 

The only thing that lit the road I walked on was the occasional street light. I heard a twig snapping that came from my right. I stopped in my placed and looked to my right. I heard another snap and yellow eyes appear from the dense area of trees. My first thought was to stay and finish this thing off. My second was to get the hell out of here. Since I didn't have anything to kill this mysterious pair of yellow eyes, I chose my second thought.

I started running down the road towards my apartment building. I heard fast footsteps chasing me. I saw a car approaching in the distance. "Stop! Please!" I looked behind me and the thing chasing me was trailing closely on my back. I sped up a little bit more and the car approaching only a few feet away stopped. I recognized it to be baby. Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Out stepped Dean in the drivers seat and Sam in the passenger seat. "Y/n! Sam kill the bastard!" 

I ran over to Dean and he grabbed my arm. He looked for any bite marks or bullet wounds I suppose. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" His hand came up to my cheek as I watch Sam chop the guys head off. "Y/n?" I looked back at Dean then his hand left my cheek and he dropped his arms to his sides. "I'm.. I'm fine Dean. Just shaken up a little." His face was unreadable. "Let's us give you a ride home. I don't want you walking around with these pricks running about. That was only one werewolf of fifteen." My eyes went wide and I got into the backseat of the Impala. 

I shut the door as Sam and Dean dragged the body and head into the woods then set it on fire. Once the body was completely destroyed they covered it with some leaves and sticks and got back into the Impala. Dean started Baby back up and started driving in the direction I was headed in. After about ten minutes of silence, Sam spoke up. "How've you been Y/n?" I turned my head out towards the window. "I could be better you know? I'm finally getting back on my feet after what happend like two years ago but I'm living and breathing so I guess I'm fine. Yourself?" 

"I'm doing okay. We're doing okay. Still trying to make the world a better place by killing one monster at a time." Silence filled the air. I looked into the rear view mirror and caught Dean starring at me. "I wish you would come home. I miss you and so does Castiel. We could sure use a woman's touch around this bunker we found no to long ago. It's been so different since you left." I sighed and Dean looked away. I'm surprised he hasn't made any smart ass remarks this whole time.

"I can't do that Sammy. You know that. I just wanna live my knowing I'm not going to die anytime soon. I miss all three of you. I just can't come back. I'm sorry." Sam sighed and leaned back a bit further in his seat. I saw my shitty apartment coming up on the right. "Dean you can pull over at that ugly yellow building. That's my apartment." He didn't say anything, he did what I told him and turned baby off. 

"Well, this is it. I'll see you never I guess. Bye Sammy, Dean. Tell Cas, I miss him." I got out of the car and started walking to my buildings front door. Once I walked in and closed the door behind me, I heard the Impala start up once more and drive off into the distance. I felt warm tears roll down my face. My heart was yelling at me to go find the guys and tell them to take me home but my head was just wondering what would happen of I actually did go back. What terrible things would happen. I wiped my cheeks and walked up the flight of stairs to get to my apartment. 

*time skips brought to you by Cas*

I seriously need to get a car. I hate walking from home to work and back or walking to the store which is a mile down the road. I hate that I live in the bumble fuck of nowhere. I walked over to the back wall to clock out and Shirley came up behind me and handed my paycheck. "Thanks Shirley. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and went into the kitchen to talk to Rob or something. Once I clocked out, I grabbed my purse and began walking down the road towards my apartment once again. 

I heard the rumble of an engine pull up besides me. I look to my right and see Dean in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. "Come on, get in. I'll give you a ride." He came to a halt and I just looked at him through the Inpalas passenger window. "Why aren't you making smart ass comments like old times? Why are you being so nice Dean?" He got a hold of the inside car handle and pushed open the door. "Get in Y/n." My eyebrows furrowed downward. I huffed and got into the front seat. 

Dean started driving down the road. "So, where's Sam?" I looked out the window. "He's back at the bunker. We already got rid of the pack even though it's been three days since we last saw you." "What are you even doing back here Dean? Trying to make my life a living hell again?" Silence filed the car as I saw my apartment in the distance. He pulled up and shut off Baby. As I went to push the door open he grabbed my arm. I looked towards him in confusion. "I'm sorry. We want you to come home. I want you to come home. I... I fucked up so bad Y/n."

I looked at him in disbelief. I looked at his eyes and he looked hurt as I ripped my arm from his grasp, exited the car and started walking towards the door. "Tell Sam I said goodbye." I looked at him once more and closed the door behind me. I walked up the stairs and was just about to walk through my apartment door when the maim door opened and there stood Dean. I thought he would have just sped off but that wasn't the case. "Dean just leave! I'm not coming home. I don't belong there.-" 

"Oh and you think you belong in this dump?" A frown covered my lips. "I do think I belong here, at least I'm wanted here Dean! You used to make everything into a god damn argument. You used to make little comments on what I did and didn't do on hunts and whatever else the case may be. Dean, you destroyed me. Why do you think I left?" He walked up the stairs as I walked into my apartment. I went to shut the door but his foot got in the way.

"Let me in Y/n. Let's talk about this! Please." The air fell silent around us. I opened the door and just starred at him. He was about six to eight inches tall let than me. His build towered over my own. His green eyes were glossy with either tears or hatred. Which ever it was, it wasn't good. "I'm sorry. I only wanted you to better yourself. I didn't want you taking up on my bad habits. I miss you. I've been missing you ever since I found your note on the motel side table." His one hand reached up to touch my cheek. The other grabbed a gold of my own. 

"Give me a chance to make it up to you. Come home and we can all be one happy family again. Sam told me you know. After you left he told me about how much you loved me.... I never realized it though. Come home and be with us, be with me?" I looked at him shockingly. "I guess I'm coming home." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. His lips connected with my own and I couldn't be happier at this moment in time. Looks like he's the kind of help I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Me via Wattpad


End file.
